Farm Love
by Sdb5ss
Summary: Zelda is in danger and flees Hyrule Castle to Lon Lon Ranch. There she meets Link, another farm hand. Together, they have adventures with the rest of the workers while uncovering secrets about each other. They are not safe though as Ganondorf is coming closer with evil intentions. Will Link and Zelda's love save Hyrule and the Triforce?
1. Hyrule in Danger

Chapter 1: Hyrule in Danger

Zelda's POV

I was suddenly awakened in the middle of the night by hands that were shaking me hard. "Your majesty" said a pleading voice. I sat up in my silk sheeted bed and looked around. In my window, I saw that it was very dark outside with a few lanterns only to light the streets. Everything was very quiet and that made me wonder even more why I was being woken up from my peaceful sleep. "Why am I awake when I should be sleeping?" I asked in an annoyed tone to whoever that was in my room. "Princess Zelda, your father summoned me to get you" the voice said, now clearly showing that it was female. "What's wrong?" I asked getting much more scared. "Ganondorf is approaching Hyrule castle soon with his band of thieves, and we need to have you safely out of the town" the voice said.

 **(Ganondorf was the king of a neighboring desert country that was extremely small. He was the leader of the Gerudo thieves, women known for their beautiful appearance and deadly skills. They hated all men, especially hyrulians. Unfortunately for them, kidnapping male Hyrulians was the only way to reproduce. Because of that, the two countries never got along with each other. Every hundred years, a male heir is born and he becomes their next ruler, no matter if a better female leader was already in power. Ganondorf was the next male leader and he was the most evil creature that was ever born to them. True, he was cunning and strong and was an excellent strategizer, but he ruled with an iron fist. He was cold and mean and for the time being, was always seeking more power than what he already had. Ganondorf then decided to invade Hyrule and rule all there. In order to do that, he would have to capture Princess Zelda and bring her to the Temple of Time. There, he would get the power to control the goddess's divine being.)** "Alright" I said, "I'll come".

I quickly walked down the stone hallways of Hyrule castle. There were paintings and pretty vases everywhere as I traversed this winding maze. Finally I came to the throne room where my father, the king, was anxiously pacing about. "Father, I heard the news" I called out. "Zelda" he echoed. "I've been so worried about you my dear". "Father, I'm not sure what to do" I said to him. I walked up the stairs to where our thrones were. "Do not fret my daughter for I already have a plan" he said with a pained smile on his weary face. I had nothing to say and just stood there. My father glanced at me before continuing again. "Me and the sage Raruu have been talking about it and we have decided that it is not safe for you here anymore". "Father I..." I stammered. I didn't know what to say. "Raruu had said that a good place for you to hide would be Lon Lon Ranch" the king said. " They allow people to live on the land as long as they work it, and it would be the perfect cover to make sure that you do not look like a princess". "But I have never worked a day in my life, I won't know what to do" I complained. "The farmers there will teach you how to do everything" father said. He sighed. "I'm doing this to protect you and make sure you don't get hurt, it would break my heart if you would be captured" father said, pulling me into a hug. "You're not coming?" I asked with a bad feeling in my stomach. "I'm of no use to Ganondorf and it would be harder for you to work with me holding you back". "If that is what you wish" I said. "Good" he said. "Impa has prepared horses for you to travel on and cloaks that you will wear. She will be accompanying you until you are safely at Lon Lon Ranch". "Good-bye then" I said and I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "May the goddesses watch over you" he said.

I turned around and walked down the stairs. Was I really doing this? I had to, so I could protect myself and my kingdom. I turned to the right and hastened my pace. After a little while, I made it to the the stables. There was my old caretaker, Impa. She was a sheikah, guardians of the royal family. Her short,silver hair was pulled back in a pony tail and her clothes were covered in bracelets. She was wearing a dark cloak and was holding on out for me. "Thank you" I said quietly as I took it and put it on. "My pleasure" she replied with a mysterious smile. She helped me saddle up on my horse and then got up on hers. In her hand was a dim lantern to light the way. We walked out and went down the abandoned streets. After a few minutes we got to the town's bridge. Impa called to the remaining guards to have the bridge lowered down. We had the horses walk over into Hyrule Feilds.

Everything was so dark! I could not see a light for miles except for Impa's and the light of the stars. It felt lonely, like being lost out at sea. There wasn't much for me to do. "Now child" Impa said all of the sudden. "Some things you should know about Lon Lon Ranch is that it is run by Talon and his daughter Malon. They will be the only ones to know who your true identity is" she said. "They will help you settle in and make a home for yourself" Impa continued. "But you are not allowed to tell anyone about your identity or anything secret about the royal family" she warned me. "That much I figured out" I said. "Smart girl" Impa said. I looked back on the road and saw a weird lump in the distance. "That there is our stop" Impa said looking back at me. I nodded. This was going to be it; a new life for me. No longer will I be Princess Zelda of Hyrule but just Zelda.


	2. What's That?

Chapter 2: What's That?

Link's POV

I slowly opened my eyes when I heard a strange noise. It was weird and deep like an animal's. My heart began to race. I saw a nearby stick and took it quickly, heading to where the noise was coming from near the dark part of the cabin. I was about to hit thing that was making the noises when it turned over to reveal my ranch partner, Groose! He was snoring so loudly that I thought something had come into the small room. "Ugh, Groose you idiot" I hissed. Of course, though, he didn't hear, the big lug. Now I won't be able to go back to sleep. I sighed. Maybe I could get sleepy again if I take a walk outside. I'm always surrounded by nature, it should probably help me more than once anyway.

I opened the door and was blasted by a pine smell. I took a deep breath and exhaled it out. I then proceeded to walk around the land. Nearby were the sleeping quarters of the other adult/teenage farm hands. If you looked a little deeper, you could see the resting places of the children workers who everyone called the Kokiri. Their cabins were like a little village. Further along the path was the farm land that everyone at some point has to tend to. We would grow corn, wheat, beans, rice, vegetables, and fruits. After that was the ranch and the animals we were famous for taking care of. There were horses, cows, goats, pigs, cucoos, and sheep. Finally, there was the big house where Talon, Malon, and Ingo lived. Strangely, the lights were on and there was talking. I tried to get a little closer to a window and listen in.

"Don't worry" I heard a girl's voice said. I recognized it to be Malon's. "Yes, you will be in safe hands here" I heard a more sleepy, deeper voice. I was pretty sure that it was Talon. "Alright child" I heard a smooth sounding person say. "I will check every month to make sure that you are okay" it continued. "Thank you everyone... for all of this" a fourth voice said. It was the prettiest one I had ever heard, and I leaned in more closely to the house. "Don't mention it" said Malon. "Let's get you to a bed now" Talon said. "You can sleep in one of our guest rooms for now, but tomorrow you will have to sleep in a normal cabin." For some reason, I felt very excited to hear this. "Okay" the sweet voice said. The light in the window went out and there were no longer any sounds. I tried thinking about what I just heard and I came to the conclusion that someone new will be coming to live with everyone at Lon Lon Ranch. Furthermore, it sounded like it will be a girl. I began heading back to the work cabins with so much on my mind.

When I got inside, I started to imagine what the new person will look like. I couldn't help but feel giddy. I walked to my bed and leaned back on my bed. I couldn't wait for tomorrow. Groose snored again and muttered something stupid in his sleep, but that didn't even bother me. I slowly closed my eyes and let sleep take me.


	3. New Girl

**_My new school is so chaotic, but that is what I love about. There are TOO many binders though._**

Chapter 3: New Girl

Zelda's POV

Miss Malon was so gracious to me. I felt happy to know that I was being taken care of. The room I was in was not as elegantly made as my one in the castle, but it was still quite comfortable. When I woke up this morning, she had set me aside some peasant clothes and I quickly put them on. There was also a note saying that I should meet her in the kitchen. When I got there, she ran up and hugged me. "Oh your highness, I am so glad to have you here" she said. I smiled and pated her on the back. "I already had a servant get you some breakfast" she said proudly while motioning to the table behind her. I sat down and started to eat. Malon continued to talk during that time.

"When you are done, I am going to assemble all the workers to meet you" she said. "Mm hm" I mumbled. This food was delicious! " Of course, I will have to put you on a platform so that everyone can see you" she said with a thoughtful look on her face. "That's fine" I said, "I am used to being presented to large crowds". "Yes, I forgot that you are the princess, but that was so silly of me since you should be used to talking to a lot of people" Malon went on excitedly. Soon I was finished with my plate and glass and another servant took it away. "Alright" Malon shouted with a grin on her face. "Let's get you introduced!"

Link's POV

When I woke up this morning, my first thoughts were about how long it will be before I have breakfast. But then I remembered last night's conversation and I smiled. This was going to be the day when I am going to meet the new girl. Groose snored loudly and I turned to look at him. It was going to be annoying having to wake him up this early. He was always cranky. "Groose" I said. He shifted his weight away from me. I walked over to him and poked his arm. "You have to get up buddy" I said and proceeded with poking him more. He began to groan and slowly, very slowly, sit up. "Ugh, never call me buddy again" he said and glared at me. "Suit yourself" I said and walked away. I went to my drawers and pulled out some new clothes to wear. Then I took one final glance at the heap of blankets that I called my room mate and went out the door.

There was that familiar pine tree smell. It was a lot sharper in the morning. I started walking towards the big house. I greeted all the other people who also happened to be going on the same path I was. I continued walking and started to admire the scenery. All of the sudden I was attacked from the behind. "AAAAAHHHH" I shouted before my face collided with the dirt path. "Hee Hee Hee" I heard behind me. The giggling voice was taunting me. I quickly turned over and pushed whoever tackled me away. "Wee!" the voice said, surprisingly light. I saw a flash of green and then someone was looking at my face at a really close proximity. "Hiya Link" the face said. "Saria?" I asked. "Yup" she said. She was one of my best friends from the Kokiri village. She had short green hair held back my a headband. She had pale skin and was extremely fast and flexible. "Why'd you tackle me?" I demanded. "Because it seemed like so much fun" she laughed and then she twirled. I sighed and got up. "Come on, let's just go get our food" I said, eyeing the horizon. "I'll race you there" Saria said with a glint of mischief in her eyes. I looked back at her slyly and smiled. "You're on" I said. We then ran along the path, avoiding any obstacles in the way.

Eventually we made it to the big house before a lot of the farm hands got there. I was out of breath and Saria looked like she was ready to pass out. I just barely made it before Saria got there. "No fair" she panted. "You have longer legs then me so of course you won". "Aw, you're just sorry that you lost" I said between breaths. "Never" she hissed. Then we both walked to the back of the house to wait for food. When we got to the back, we waited for someone to come out and bring food.

Soon, most of all the other workers arrived. Then the maids walked out with plates and silverware and cups for us. They directed us to tables waiting outside and set down everything. We then dug in. Everyone had a smile on their face as they ate. A maid got on one of the tables and cleared her voice. "Excuse me" she said, "The mistress has informed me to tell you that you will have to go to the right side of the house by the fields for an announcement; that is all". Then she stepped down. There were murmurs after she left about what was going to come. The corners of my mouth turned up slightly since I knew that it was probably about the newcomer. "What are you smirking about?" Saria asked me. "Oh nothing" I said. She just shrugged and looked away.

After we all finished, we put our plates, dishes, and silverware into a water trough to be taken away later. Then we all headed to the right side of the house and soon came across a wooded stage. Waiting for us there was Malon herself. Malon had long red hair and she was waring a pretty white dress with purple flowers on it and a brown apron. She was also wearing blue boots and had a yellow handkerchief around her neck. She had light skin and looked like a teenager, that did make sense since she was 17. "My wonderful ranch hands" Malon started. "How good it is to see you all gathered here". I wonder when she was going to get to the exciting part. "I have called you here to announce a new arrival in your ranks". Everyone cheered. Malon chuckled before she went on. "Here she is now." Malon motioned behind her. A teenage girl slowly walked up from behind the stage to the top where the red head was. She was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. She had long blonde hair that reached just below her shoulders and had a slender figure. She had a graceful walk to her and the most gorgeous blue eyes ever. I saw her staring at me and we held our gazes for what seemed like ages. I seriously hoped that she would be in my bunk.

Zelda's POV

When I first got on the stage, I was a little bit nervous. I wasn't sure if I wanted so many people to know about me, but when I saw that boy, I could feel it all go away. He had a dirty blonde hair and muscles showing from his sleeves. He had a kind aura to him and his eyes were such a pretty sky blue. I just stared at him and soon he found me. I could feel blush coming into my cheeks but that didn't stop me. We kind of just stayed there before Malon woke me up. "Everyone, this is Zelda. I hope you be very nice and courteous to her while she is here." I looked back at my host and smiled. She looked back and grinned. "I have also decided that Zelda will be staying in cabin 49" She said addressing the crowd again. I saw the mysterious boy's eyes widen before he let out a huge grin. I could only guess that I would be living with him. "I trust you all to teach her what she needs to know" Malon said. The farm hands just sort of nodded. "Alright then" She said, "That is all for now, carry on with your work" Everyone turned around and left except for the mysterious boy and another boy with a red pompadour and dead yellow eyes. They headed towards the stage. Me and Malon jumped down and met up with them. "Well, it looks like you'll be with us for a while" the mysterious boy said to me with a smirk. "Charmed really" I said with sarcasm. "I'm Link" he said. "Ah Link, don't hog the pretty lady" the red headed boy said, looking at me the entire time. "I'm Groose" he said, holding out his hand. I shook his hand reluctantly before taking it back as quick as possible. "Anyway boys" cutted in Malon, "I want you to be very careful with Zelda as you are not to do ANYTHING to her". She glared at the two in front of them before continuing again. "Treat her like a princess, alright?" she asked but she winked at me. "Okay, she will be known as royalty" Link said before kneeling down to me and kissing my hand. I blushed but said nothing. "I will leave you to it then" Malon said before facing me. "I will have your clothes delivered to the cabin soon". "Thank you so much for your kindness and patience" I said before I hugged her. "Oh, you're welcome" she said before hugging me back. "Come your highness, your castle awaits" Link said before offering his arm. I decided to humor him and hooked my arm through his. He smiled and started walking back to his, no, our cabin. "Hey, wait for me!" exclaimed Groose.

 _Woo, that took me two days but was quite worth it. Thank you._


	4. Her Majesty Learns to Work

_Why is school filed with so much work. I don't even get it. *Ugh*. Life goes on. That is my only consolation._

Chapter 4: Her Majesty Learns To Work

Zelda's POV

I took in all the sights of Lon Lon Ranch. Everything looked so much more alive here! There were trees, flowers, bushes, grass, and shrubs all growing wild. I never got the pleasure of seeing such plants. Link, Groose, and I finally made it to the cabin. It was a small area enclosed with pine trees. On the wall was a metal 49. "Well..." I said,"This is nice". I expected more from my living quarters, or maybe I was just too used to the splendor of palace life?

"Aw, her highness doesn't like our castle" Link said teasingly.

"I'm sorry" I shamefully said. "I'm just used to high styled places".

"Where did you come from?" Groose asked.

"I don't want to talk about it" I whispered. Link and Groose exchanged glances before they came back to me.

"Don't worry about it any more. we won't bother you" Link told me cheerfully. I smiled at him. "Anyways, let's show you the inside" he brought me in.

It was quite quaint. There was a fireplace on the right side of the room. There were three single beds spread out. One was in a dark corner, the other two were actually more close to each other. There was a basket at each bed. There was a lantern hanging near the doorway and a stick next to the fireplace. This wasn't so bad; at least I didn't have to sleep on the ground.

"You can take the middle bed since me and Groose already have the other beds" Link told me. I nodded in agreement. "Now comes the fun part" he says as he rubs his hands together. Okay then.

We walked out and Link guided me back towards the fields. It took about ten minutes to get to the other side. "Groose" Link said. "Let's go get our tools"

"Sure" Groose replied. They went inside a cabin and came out with buckets, what looked like a rake, and a wheelbarrow. I stared at them, since I never had any experience with using any of them.

"Well, come on princess, it's time to get to work" Link said smugly. I crossed my arms and just followed him. Link led me to an empty part of the field. "Right now is Summer so I wouldn't normally be doing this, but I think it is an important skill to learn for the future" he told me as he knelt down to pat the ground.

"And what will I be learning?" I asked him in a high and mighty voice.

"How to plant seeds correctly" he said with a grin, looking up at me. Planting seeds? Was he being serious?

"Of course I can do that" I said defensively. Link chuckled and stood up.

"Sorry milady, you have to do this properly in order to get your meal's worth" he said. My cheeks reddened up with embarrassment. "Anyways, let's get started."

 _(I'm just going to skip on what they did since I am not that sure what people who farm do. Just use your imagination to fill in the blanks.)_

Link was really nice and patient teaching me everything. It was hard work but was a lot more interesting than anything else I had to do at Hyrule Castle.

"Whoo" Link whooped. "I hope you memorized all of the special secrets of being a farmer" he joked around.

"Some special secrets" I snorted. We both giggled before Groose ruined our moment through coughing awkwardly. I had forgotten about him.

"So, tomorrow I think I'm going to teach you how to take care of the animals. You will like it, I promise" Link told me. I smiled and nodded. In the distance I heard a metallic noise in the distance. Link and Groose turned their heads in the direction of the sound.

"Dinner's ready!" Groose shouted excitedly.

"Wonderful, I am starving" I said to no one in particular.

"Well then your majesty, may I take you to dinner then?" Link asked me teasingly. I found his act mildly amusing.

"It will be your honor" I told him. Then we walked across the field to the dirt road with Groose trailing us from behind.

 _I know this sucked, I'm sorry. I lost inspiration for this chapter. I'm pretty sure the next one will be better. I also hope longer._


	5. To Milk a Cow

_Hells bells! My mom sent some of my fanfiction to my aunts and now they're reading this. When I found this out, I was lying on my couch, so I fell off my couch, nearly hit my head on the coffee table next to it, and died a little on the inside. I also found out the other meaning of "Farm Love" and now I get an awkward feeling whenever I see this story. Arg, but I have to still continue making chapters. Onward and upward everybody!_

Chapter 5: To Milk A Cow

Zelda's POV

Me and Link walked arm in arm back towards the big house where I first came from. Groose kept on mumbling about how amazing the food was. I hate to agree, but the breakfast I had that morning would easily put the chefs in the castle to shame. Link was telling me about how wonderful Lon Lon Ranch is and how working the land would be really helpful in life. I just nodded along. It was getting boring. I let him guide me back to where everyone else was. I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts when Link snapped his fingers in my face.

"Why did you do that?" I asked harshly.

"We're here mademoiselle" he said politely. He gestured to where the farm hands were gathering in.

It was a wide yet enclosed space that was exactly on the side of the big house. The road to it was made of dirt but became grass when you actually got there. It was blocked by the shadow of the building, so it gave off a cool feel to it. A door was opened as streams of maids came in to the 8 tables placed in the area. Sitting on the tables and benches were the hungry farm hands who had come back from their work, I presumed. In the back were water troughs, already filled with dishes. My mouth began to water at the delightful food, despite my best tries not to. Link noticed this and smirked.

"Oh your highness, please excuse my insolent behavior, and let me help you get your meal" he said with emphasis. I blushed and looked away.

"You don't have to be that polite to me" I said quietly. He patted my head and I looked up.

"I want to make you feel welcome, Zelda. You can ask me to stop whenever you want" Link told me honestly.

"Thanks" I replied. Link led me over to a seat on the left side of the tables. I sat down and Link sat next to me. A maid walked over and put down a plate of roast cucoos with carrots on the side. I immediately, what was the term? Dug in. It felt so good to get some energy back in my system. I devoured my meal, before realizing I was still the princess, and checked my manners again.

"Wow, you sure wolfed down that plate easily. Don't be worried though, most newcomers have the same reaction" Link said as he finished his own plate. I can't believe how well he was able to guess into my thoughts!

"I am just not used to this perspective of food, that's all" I said as I tried to save my pride.

"Of course" he snickered. I hit him on the head.

Someone tapped me on the back, and I turned around to see what they want. It was a little girl dressed all in green.

"Hey Saria" Link said to her.

"Hi Link. I wanted to see the new rancher here. You're Zelda, right? I'm Saria, as you probably already know now" she said in a blur.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" I generate an automatic response. After all, I only was able to catch that her name was Saria.

"How do you like it here so far?" she asked more slowly.

"It's interesting, and I'm learning things I have never even dreamed of doing, but it is hard to keep working like this" I explained.

"Aw, don't worry. We'll be able to help you when you need it" she said cheerfully. I smiled in gratitude. She looked at Link and started speaking again. "So, how has Link been? It's not the first time he becomes a total blockhead when a girl is around" she said slyly.

"Why you... Come here you little rugrat!" Link shouted and he chased after her. I watched them play with each other and giggled. They seem like siblings, even though it is clear in their genetics that they are not. Link stopped running after her and he looked in my direction.

"Are you finished eating?" he called.

"Yes" I replied. He walked over and took both our plates. I followed him. We walked to the water trough and he placed them in it.

"This is where you will put your silverware in for now on" he said. I nodded. Suddenly he froze before grabbing my hand and leading me away from the eating area.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"I want to show you something" he said.

He guided me to a hill that we reached by cutting through a forest. It was quite steep, and I had a hard time climbing up. Link noticed this and he reached out his hand to pull me up. I took it and hoisted myself. What beheld me was something I wasn't expecting. It was a clear view of all of Hyrule. I could see the castle far off beyond the rows of grass and dirt. From my knowledge of Hyrule, I could see the Zora River that ran through the market place to the their domain. I stared in awe at Death Mountain in the distance with slight trails of smoke coming out of it. Legends say that there is civilization in the mountain, that people live among the rocks and the lava. Below Death Mountain was Kakariko Village, a peaceful place that almost always seems to be safe. At the back of all this landscape was a speck, what I was sure was Gerudo Valley. Thinking of it brings back memories, like the ones I had escaping the castle. I still enjoyed taking in all the view.

"Link" I said. "This is spectacular!"

"I know right" he said with a smile.

"Where did you find this place?" I asked. He chuckled and looked back at the outlook.

"It's actually hard to remember now that I found it, but what I do know is that I found it a year ago"

"And it's really that hard to remember even after a year?" I said sarcastically.

"Hey, don't go beating me up princess" he said as he put his hands up. I waited for him to continue, as the polite noble I am. He sat down on the hill and I followed suit. "Well, I was in the forest looking for a goat that accidentally got out of its pen, when I tripped over a rock and started rolling down until I became hopelessly lost" he began. "After I recovered from hitting a tree, I moved around to try and get an idea of where I was when I happened to see this hill right here. Being the curious fellow that I am, I decided to climb it and lo and behold, I see an amazing view of our wonderful country!" he gestured comically.

"I'm certainly glad you did" I added.

A peaceful silence fell over us as we watched the sun set in a beautiful array of pink, purple, and orange hues. I wished I could stay like that, but Link got up once the sun finally went away. He disappeared into the forest and I walked after him. We went back on the main road towards cabin 49. Link opened the door for me again, and I lightly hit him on the head. We both giggled. Groose was going through the basket by the bed.

"Me and Zelda are going to hit the hay" he said.

"Wait, why? I never go to sleep this early" I exclaimed.

"Well Zel" he started out.

"Zel?" I snorted.

"Yeah, it's a catchy name I made up" he said. I roll my eyes while he stated talking again.

"Anyways, we wake up super early to you know, actually work so naturally we have to go to sleep early also" he explained.

"But it's such an inconvenience, how do you stand it?" I exaggerated.

"You'll get used to it" Link chuckled.

"Since you guys are going to sleep, I'm going to go out by Lake Hylia for some fishing" Groose said. He exited the room and soon me and Link were left alone. I noticed a nightgown left for me most likely from the maid sent by Malon. I ordered Link to turn around while I undressed. He easily complied. I slid on the outfit and got into bed. Link turned around to check on me and smiled. I returned the smile back.

"Now's my turn to change, so don't go peeking at me" he teased. I rolled my eyes.

"I wouldn't dream of it" I said. Soon he was in his own pajamas and curling up in the bed next to me. He stared at me with his sky blues eyes and I slightly blushed at the sight of it.

"Good night princess" he said to me as he rubbed my head.

"Good night Link" I replied. We both turned over to rest.

I lied awake for a while. Groose returned eventually and his snores filled up the silence in the cabin. I stared at the ceiling waiting to finally shut my eyes, but it was to no avail. I simply wasn't tired. Going to bed early was a terrible idea! I couldn't take the boredom anymore so I went outside to relax. I tried not to venture too far from the home because I was still not familiar with the land. I headed towards the trees that surrounded the cabin. I looked up to admire the stars. I felt so lucky to see them as they were some of the most beautiful treasures our world could offer, in my opinion at least.

I heard a rustling and shifted my eyes to the noise. It was coming from the branches of the tree in front of me. I hesitantly walked closer to it, hoping to get a better look at what was causing the commotion. I saw red eyes glowing in the darkness. I stood frozen in fear but I was unable to back away. The red eyes narrowed and whatever was up in the branches lowered itself in front of me.

"Hey hey, you're not supposed to be awake" it said mischievously. I still could not see what was talking. "Oh a silent one eh? Hee hee hee" it tittered to itself.

"Wh-who are you?" I questioned.

"Me, well, I'm someone extremely important but I won't be telling you who just yet" it giggled.

"If you're not going to tell me who you are, then tell me what you are" I demanded.

"I'm a *_ *" it said.

"A what?" I asked as I tried to understand what it said. It snickered and started speaking again.

"What I am comes with knowing who I am. What I will tell you is that I am a girl"

"I pretty much already figured that out" I let on.

"Ooh, we have a smart one over here" the creature cried. This girl was rubbing me the wrong way.

"Alright alright" I said irritated. "What are you doing here? You can at least let me know that" I said. I was getting exasperated.

"Hm. I'm here to scout out the area and see if it is to my liking" she replied.

"Does that mean you will be staying here for awhile?" I inquired.

"Smarty girl strikes again! Yes I will be, but the owners don't know that" she replied.

"This means that you're trespassing!" I hissed with realization.

"Relax, I don't plan on doing anything bad. Just scouting out the area" she replied casually.

"Oh" I mumbled, "Are you going to come back?" The girl didn't say anything at first.

"I think so. Hey, if you're ever bored, if you want, you can chat with me in the same place. I'm usually here every three days" she responded.

"That would be nice" I quietly said.

"I have an idea!" she cried out. "How about the next time you see me, which will be in three days, we play a game with each other. Then I will show you my appearance." I thought it over. Meeting up with a strange girl I just met that is not a Hyrulian at night with no one around that was not even supposed to be there was highly suspicious. On the other hand, I might be able to discover why this creature was here.

"Okay then, it's settled. I'll see you next time in three days" I answered. I always was one to take risks if it was for the greater good. I yawned and blinked my eyes slowly.

"My my, is it past your bedtime?" the girl asked with malice. I glared at her and looked up at the stars.

"I was only out here to try and relax. I was not expecting you to be here" I answered. "They never do" she giggled. "I'm going to head back to bed now. It was interesting meeting you but now it is time for me to rest" I told her. I heard her mumble that Hyrulians were such a stick in the mud and soon she vanished into the treetops. I shook my head and walked back into the cabin. I settled in and let sleep take me.

More shaking woke me up, but it was gentler than the servant from Hyrule Castle.

"Zelda, Zel. Come on. It's time to get moving" a voice called. I peeked my eyes open and looked up. Link was standing over me and smiling. "Your highness" he said in a sing song voice. "You can't go sleeping forever." I only slept four hours after talking with that creature, and I was in no mood to get up.

"The sun is not up yet. I don't want to go" I mumbled into my pillow. Suddenly I was picked up in the bridal style out of my warm and inviting bed. Link was carrying me! My head was notched close to him and I unconsciously cuddled closer to him. "Link! It is bad to see a lady in her night gear" I hissed. He chuckled and put me down. When I was back on my feet, I looked at the bed Groose was sleeping in. He was slowly getting up and was making tremendous yawns. I kicked them both out of the cabin, even though they were still in their pajamas, and changed into another outfit I found in my basket. I walked outside and saw the boys waiting impatiently. They went inside and I found myself waiting for them. Link came out first and took my hand. He led me on the main road. To where, I didn't know.

I was surprised he could see at all with no light to guide the way. Maybe after going on it so many times he just became used to going wherever he needed to go. I envied him. We walked into an open field. In fact, it was the same field Link took me to the first day I arrived. Farm hands of all ages were toiling in the dirt. How do they get up so early? This question continued to bug me as Link handed me a scythe.

"What will I do now?" I asked innocently. Link held his hand out to the land.

"It's really quite simple. All you have to do is cut the plants, whatever they may be, by their stalks into small bundles. When you can't hold anymore, put them in the baskets that have the same plant" he explained, "Easy right?"

"It's doable" I replied cooly.

"Attagirl" he said as he rubbed my head. Who did he think I was? Certainly not the princess of Hyrule.

I tried my luck at using the scythe and much to my surprise, it wasn't that bad. It wasn't hard either though. The plants were easy to cut if I used a little force. Everyone was quiet, most likely from arising out of their graves, er, beds. It was alright though; the air was pleasant. It must have taken hours, all that "farming." I busied myself until I felt my fingers hurt. Soon the work became too painful and I had to sit down on the bench by the tool cabin. Link walked towards me with heavy breaths.

"So princess, you got tired already?" he asked teasingly. Maybe it was just the blood pressure pulsing through my body, but I was sure that I blushed hard from his comment.

"I-I it's-it's" I stammered before he cut me off.

"Don't worry, it's tough work for everybody" he let on. I groaned from his teasing. He grinned and looked up at the sun. "I think it's time for breakfast"

"My guess exactly" I agreed. I linked my arms with him and strolled out of the field.

I easily found my way to the big house and the open eating area. I looked around and couldn't find anybody. I must have been the first. Link whistled.

"You must be very hungry princess" he chuckled. I chose not to say anything and sat down in the middle of all the tables. Link sat across from me this time. A maid arrived with a plate of hard boiled eggs and a glass of milk. I was surprised at how little food there was. I know I was raised in a castle and all, but this just didn't seem reasonable. Link found no problem with it however. "Wow, you're so lucky; you get hard boiled eggs! It takes a lot to boil cucco eggs. You have no idea what this means. Malon must be being super nice to you" Link rambled. I looked down at my food again. I didn't realize that it was so hard for someone to cook the egg of a cucco. It makes me feel bad that I misjudged Malon's efforts to reach out to me. I glanced at the big house before really digging in.

Eventually everyone came and began to eat their meals as me and Link finished ours. Was I supposed to wait for them to be done like at the castle? Link noticed this and motioned for me to follow him. I put my dishes in the water trough and ran after Link. We walked back towards the field, but Link stopped at a certain point. We were at the ranch. He winked at me and walked inside. I followed suit. Inside the building was the stalls that held the horses.

"We don't usually keep the horses in here since Malon likes to let them roam. We only bring them in when they are hurt or when there is a big storm" he explained. I took note of it. My eyes trailed to some green in the middle of the stables. I walked outside and found myself standing in a massive field with horses everywhere.

"So many colts and mares... it's hard to believe you keep them all" I said with awe. I saw a figure in the distance, a person with red hair. "Is that Malon? It seems like it" I put out. Link squinted his eyes and nodded slowly.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go talk to her" he suggested.

Link and I crossed the field and find Malon brushing a Silver Bay horse.

"Hello there. Fancy seeing you out here. Have you stopped by to watch the beautiful horses?" she asked cheerfully. Link smiled and brought me forward.

"I did not know that you had so many creatures. What is that mare's name?" I questioned.

"This is my beloved Epona. My dad got her for me. She has been with me ever since I was a little girl" Malon said to us, stroking Epona the entire time.

"That is touching."

Malon giggled and looked up at me with a grin. "Would you like to ride her?"

I immediately said yes and hoped on Epona's back.

She took off with me riding bareback. I realized this too late and hung onto Epona's mane for dear life. "Woo, go Zelda!" came the cheers of Link and Malon. I tried to relax and enjoy the ride. Epona was covering ground fast and was passing by all the other horses. This was nothing like the riding I was used to back at the castle. It was always slow, leisurely strolls since there wasn't enough space to run around with, and that the fields were sometimes filled with dangerous people. It was thrilling to finally be free of that.

Malon started singing, and Epona stopped running. She turned around and went back to Malon.

"How did you do that?" I asked as Epona walked up to her and lowered her head.

"This is Epona's song. It is actually a tune my mom used to sing when she was alive. Now, I use it to call Epona" she explained.

"Your mother died?" I posed.

"Yeah, it was a long time ago. It's not important" she said as she dismissed the conversation with a small wave of her hand.

"Malon, we have to show Zelda the cows" I heard Link whisper. Malon's smile grew and she nodded eagerly.

"Follow me. This is the best part of being at Lon Lon Ranch."

"The cows at Lon Lon Ranch make the best tasting milk in all of Hyrule" Malon explained. "It is said that it has magical healing powers that can make anyone feel better in a matter of seconds" she said with a snap of her fingers. I contemplated on this. "Even the royalty at Hyrule Castle drinks this stuff." I will be the judge of that. We went to the left on the field to a gate that let us out of the fenced area. We walked some more before finally reaching a large building. We went inside and were greeted with an ambush of cuccos. "Hello you crazy birds" Malon said playfully as she opened her arms. The cuccos flew into them and she laughed. It was a strange sight, but it really showed how much she cared about the animals. "You're not who Zelda is going to see though. I have to show her our famous cows" Malon said to them. Only true devotion does crazy things like talking to animals. The cuccos actually seemed to understand this and they got out of our way.

"Good birdies" Link chuckled and we made our way forward.

Finally, we got to the so called, _famous_ cows. "How about we teach you how to milk one of these bad boys, er, girls" Link suggested.

"That would be a good idea" I replied. Malon brought one of the creatures out, and Link found a bucket. He placed it under the cow and got a stool that was put aside.

"Alright so this is what you do first" Link said as he knelt beside me and grabbed the cow's udders. "You have to tug them gently and direct them towards the bottom of the pail. Accuracy is important." I tried to do what he told me, but I squirted the milk in the wrong direction.

"No" I muttered under my breath.

"It's okay, it was your first try. Do it again until you nail it" Malon encouraged. Keep going I told myself. It took many tries, but I finally did it. I wiped some sweat from my brow and sighed.

"Nice job for a beginner" Link said with a smirk.

"It's not as easy as it looks" I protested.

I spotted Malon smiling at our exchange, and as I was about to ask her what it was, Saria came running in.

"*Gasp* I finally *gasp* found you *gasp* guys" she said. She was struggling to breath, and I felt a motherly concern creep up in the back of my head. Link beat me to it though. He rushed to her and held her hand to calm her down.

"Easy there. What's got you so excited?" It took Saria a moment to respond.

"It's dinnertime" she said after a pause. It was already time for dinner? Didn't I just have to get up a few hours ago? Where has the time gone?

"That is important" Link agreed. "I think we're done here for the day. Let's go get our grub on." "How rustic" I said out loud. "You bet it is" he said with a grin. We all departed from the stables, Malon heading back towards the big house. Before she did go, she pulled me aside and whispered in my ear, "I think you and Link go great together. You should consider making him your prince."

I blushed and shook my head at the thought. That was not something up to me. Me and Link, how embarrassing!

 _Hm, this took too long. I had to update on other fanfics, so I'm quite sorry this came out so late. I'm working on this problem. Keep reading my friends; I got plans..._


	6. Princess Competition

_**Drum roll please. *Beats a big timpani drum. Flings the batons. Apologies to Lenard.* Ahem, now that we got that out of the way, I wanted to say that I am finally getting to the interesting part of the story. I know, you're so proud of me. I hear the sarcasm in your voice. But it's true. I hope I remember my plans. Time to get crackin.**_

Chapter 6: Princess Competition

Link's POV

A few days later, Zelda turned into one of the best farmhands in the entire ranch. Thanks to me, I might add. I practically taught her everything she knows. My chest warmed up at the thought of her. She was beautiful, agile, and beyond intelligent. Seriously, it's like she has the power of Nayru. And the charm of Hylia herself.

Speaking of Zelda, she was checking the number of milk bottles in one of the storage areas while I was keeping her company when Saria came running.

"Saria!" I exclaimed.

"We really need to stop meeting this way" Zelda chuckled. Saria gave a weak smile between her gasps for breath.

"Malon's calling for another meeting again. I ran all the way here to tell you."

"And we appreciate it so much" I teased as I petted her head.

"Come on. Let's go then!"

Saria led us to the wooden stage with Malon already standing on it. We were one of the last people to come since we were far from the big house. Malon smiled as we reached the crowd. I gave her a thumbs up. She cleared her throat and the assembly quieted.

"Now then. It's barely been a week since our last meeting and here we are again. What I called you here for is to make an announcement. Again. As you know, Lon Lon Ranch is a top notch farm/ranch that is the prime source of food for the royal family, Hyrule Castle Town, and pretty much all of Hyrule. Anyways, my point is that we're big and that we're bound to attract attention. Ambassadors of the many parts of Hyrule have been hearing the great praise to our home here and said they wanted to see themselves."The ranchers murmured in excitement and anticipation.

"If we get positive reviews from them, you can expect rewards from the king of Hyrule himself!" The crowd went wild. They cheered, they clapped, they whooped. I started punching the air. I looked to see if Zelda was excited, but she had a worried expression on her face.

"Are you alright?" I asked her through the noise.

She looked back at me and said, "I'm fine." Malon started waving her arms wildly. Everyone shushed each other as she settled back down.

"Thank you. Our first guest will be coming here tonight. She is Princess Ruto of the Zoras, only daughter of King Zora De Bon XVI, and heir to the throne of Zora's Domain. Since we shall have a princess in our midst, excluding Zelda, you must treat her with the proper respect and manners you would to any other royal." Zelda stood shocked, and then lowered her head mumbling in an angry tone words I couldn't hear. I was going to ask her about why Malon called her a princess, but decided I'll just ask some other time when she isn't this ticked off.

"We must prepare everything for the feast we shall give her" Malon cried. "Now scat!"

Everybody separated in different directions. They all seemed to know exactly where they were going. Malon's speech was inspiring, as it always is.

"What do you want to do?" I asked referring to the various tasks we could possibly do for Princess Ruto's arrival.

"When I first came to Lon Lon Ranch, I stayed in the... big house, and I feel that it would be a nice change to possibly work inside" Zelda replied. She stared at me with honest eyes. I held her gaze for a while before breaking it with a chuckle.

"So her highness likes the high maintenance life huh."

"Who wouldn't? It surpasses the living conditions here. When I was in the castle, I never had to wake up before sunrise, and I most certainly never found dirt in my shoes!"

"You lived in the castle?"

Zelda realized she blurted something that wasn't supposed to be revealed. Instead of panicking like any normal girl would, she became extremely stiff and told me in a severe voice "I used to work in Hyrule Castle as a maid, but had to leave due to unforeseen circumstances that require me to live here. We shall not talk about my history again." That lady is cold!

"Okay then. If you insist. You didn't have to be so mean about it."

"I apologize. It's just talking about my old life brings back unhappy memories." That makes things even less clear. I don't want to hurt this innocent girl though.

"I'll see what I can do" I told her with an extra pat on the head for reassurance.

Turns out we were able to get a job in the big house. I became a window washer as Zelda became a housemaid. We were away from each other for some time. There was one point where I was cleaning a window that led to the same room Zelda was working on. Lighthearted waves were exchanged. When I finished my task, I decided that it would be best if I found Zelda. It'd be terrible if she got lost. Then again, I could be the one to save her. Link, the legendary hero; has a nice ring to it.

I stroll through the halls of the big house. Truth be told, I never have actually been here before. Well, except for this one time I had to stay in a room to rest. That actually gives me an idea. I jog to the location of the room. It's exactly like I remember it. A small frown creeps across my face when I see a letter on a desk. I pick it up and read.

 _Dear Malon and Talon, life at the castle has gotten considerably harder. I can not write anything important here for fear it will fall into the wrong hands. Ganondorf has taken over the castle. It is true. He has made the king a prisoner and is looking for the princess relentlessly. I myself am no longer safe. I have fled to Kakariko Village, home of the Sheikah, but I will keep my promise of seeing the princess. Please keep her as safe as possible. I will return in three days time.  
_ _For the safety of all,  
Impa_

A million thoughts raced through my head. Why is Talon and Malon connected to the royals of Hyrule? Has Ganondorf, that evil man I heard rumors about, actually kick the king off his throne? Does this have anything to do with Zelda's appearance?

"Link?" a sweet voice calls. I shook off my daze. Zelda stood in the doorway with her hand using the wall for support.

"Oh. Hey there."

"Is everything alright?" she asked as she stepped forward.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Let's get out of here."

Day soon turned to night, and the time for the Zora princess to come had arrived. Malon ordered for everyone in her employment to line up to greet the guest. A carriage rolled over pathway covered in mud, but that did not stop it. I could only have described as a giant bubble. Instead of horses pulling, there were these men in funny blue caps with long finlike sleeves. The treaded through the muddy road until they finally reached the waiting Malon. One of the men opened the door and held it for all to see inside. A woman with dark blue, bobbing hair and purple eyes stepped out of the bubble carriage. She had the same fin sleeves as the other what I suppose are Zoras, only they were more extravagant. She had dangling, purple crystal earrings that swayed as she hit the ground. Her dress was knee length and shell styled at the top. What's even more surprising was that her skin was blue, the same shade as her dress.

"May I present to you, Princess Ruto, daughter of King Zora the XVI!" the Zora that opened the door announced.

"Greetings Princess Ruto and welcome to Lon Lon Ranch" Malon said ever so eloquently.

"It's a pleasure to be here. I have heard some great reviews about this place so I'm expecting it to be up to my standards" Ruto replied. Malon nodded earnestly. She ushered everyone into their places while telling Princess Ruto the many highlights of Lon Lon Ranch. They walked to the big house followed by the dinning area for guests. Dinner was prepared shortly after. Malon forced the farm hands to become extra waiters and waitresses to, well, wait on Ruto hand and foot. Ruto was served every possible meal that I could even think of and more. No one said a word the entire time.

"Talon" Ruto began.

The dozing manager awoke startled. "Oh, uh, yes madam?"

"I'd like to explore the rest of Lon Lon Ranch. Could you provide me an escort?"

"Of course. Er... Zelda and Link! You will be Princess Ruto's guards. I have faith in that you will be an exemplary representation of this farm." Zelda curtsied so I did an impromptu bow. We left the big house to go to the main road.

"Your name is Zelda?" Ruto asked. The night sky twinkled with millions of stars overhead. They illuminated the road along blue, festivity lanterns hung up for Princess Ruto's visit. Lon Lon Ranch has never been this beautiful.

"Yes. I was named after the princess of Hyrule."

"Were you now? My mother said she named me after my great-grandmother. But enough about me. Have you heard that Princess Zelda has vanished from the castle? There is speculation that she is hiding among the commoners. There's a big reward for anyone who can find her and bring her back to Hyrule Castle. Kinda funny how you're also named Zelda" Ruto ranted. She peered at the poor girl.

"As if the Zelda here could be the princess" I scoffed. "She's as royal as a maid. If anyone tried to take her though, they would have to go through me."

Zelda smiled in a mixture of annoyance and gratefulness.

"You seem so brave" Ruto remarked. "None of the Zoras are daring. My father for example can be such a coward on some days. I once got trapped by a squid and he didn't even do anything to save me. It took me two days until I was able to free myself! But... people like you are rare. They're as refreshing as swimming in Lake Hylia. A girl could really use a strong man." Ruto wrapped her arms around mine. Zelda visibly stiffened.

"L-let's go to the ranch" I stammered. She was a bit too close for comfort. Ruto chattered the whole way there while Zelda followed silently behind. When we got there, I whistled Epona's Song and she came racing over.

Ruto shrieked and shouted, "What is that thing?!"

"This is a horse, and she's not a thing" Zelda said dismissively.

"Her name is Epona. She's Malon's favorite mare, or horse period" I told Ruto. I petted Epona and she snorted happily.

"She is so big!" Ruto cried. Then she hid behind me. I spied Zelda rolling her eyes. Could the princess here be jealous of the new one? I chuckled at the thought.

To test the theory, I hugged the scared Ruto.

"There there" I reassured her. The blue skinned woman squealed in delight while Zelda glared daggers into my skull. Ouch, feisty.

"Link... a word with you" she growled. I smiled to Ruto and walked to Zelda.

She grabbed a hold of my ear like one would do a child and hissed, "I don't like whatever it is you're doing with the Zora princess. Quit being such a guy." I couldn't hold my enjoyment of Zelda's behavior any longer, and I grinned like a drunk fool.

"Why, I do believe you are jealous of Princess Ruto here. Would it be over, I don't know, my affection?" Her reaction was priceless; her face turned red enough for a volcano to be proud of.

"You...you...you imbecile!" With that she stomped to Ruto. "My lady, I think it's time for you to go to your room."

"But-" Ruto stammered, but clammed up at the fierce look on Zelda's face.

Zelda marched us all the way back to the big house. When I turned to nag at her, she gave me the stare down of my life. I could feel my courage plunge to the dangerous levels of losing my voice. Permanently. The farm hands were all walking back on the road. They were heading to their cabins. Their homes.

They called out to us as they passed by, saying things like, "Two princesses taking over Lon Lon Ranch" and "Oooohh, Link snatched another one. A lucky man." I heard Zelda grumbling about commoners and fish people who couldn't mind their own business. Malon opened the door for us when we got there.

"Princess Ruto is ready to go to her room. I will leave her to your care. Link and I, are going to bed. Good night" Zelda said firmly. She gave a nod and grabbed me by the arm.

"H-hey princess, cool down" I said with nervous laugh.

"Don't tell me to cool down Link! Your behavior tonight was intolerable."

"I don't know why you're so on edge."

"Well, it's because you were acting so informal with our guest, not to mention the princess of the Zoras! I just hope the ranch does not suffer for your insolence."

"I say you were just jealous of my attention for her!"

"Attention?" Zelda mumbled. Suddenly it all became clear to me. Zelda truly was envious for my affections. She didn't like me being so close to Ruto. This day just keeps on getting better. I put my arm around her.

"I'm sorry for not noticing how you felt." Or maybe noticing too much. She sighed and moved a little closer to me.

"I guess I can't be mad at you for long."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Being with Zelda has this soothing effect on me, so it wouldn't have been good if she were still mad at me. We get to cabin 49 later than I wished, and meet up with Groose.

"It's no fair, Link. All the girls like you. Save some for the rest of us" he whined. I stuck out my tongue at him as I gently pushed Zelda to her bed. Can't have her hear any of this now.

"I'm too tired to change" she announced before falling dramatically on it.

"I'm fine with that. I'm also exhausted. Let's hit the hay." I commanded. Soon, we were all fast asleep.

 _ **I took too long to update. *Sinks into a deep dark hole* At least, the chapter was long. I hope to try and make this into a story that has more depth than just the first chapter. But, I need to give more water to my Link and Zelda romance flower. Heh. What did you guys think of Princess Zelda's jealousy of Ruto? It took me quite a lot of research and thinking through writer's block to see how she would act while still helping the plot grow. Oh, and guess what; I finally remembered I included Ingo in this story. Ha! I'm going to add him in for a certain chapter. I hope that will explain why he wasn't present in the first 6 chapters (or possibly more). By the way, Link did not want to be out so late because he is a farmer and has to wake up early.**_


	7. Saria's Minuet and Zelda's Lullaby

_**School's going to start soon! Bad news for everything! I've been procrastinating like crazy! I'm so ashamed! I got sick and had to push back working on this! Going to practice my showing and not telling skills! Did not forget about certain character! Let's write! Ahhh!** _

Chapter 7: Saria's Minuet and Zelda's Lullaby

Zelda's POV

Princess Ruto left Lon Lon Ranch the next morning. Good riddance in my opinion. I don't truly have a reason to dislike her, other then her constantly cozying up to Link, so it would fall on me for being impolite. As princess of Hyrule, I must not be biased with my feelings and should show everyone the utmost respect, even to her. Back to the subject at hand, Ruto told Talon that her stay at Lon Lon Ranch was unlike anything she had ever experienced before. Hopefully that meant she enjoyed her stay.

After breakfast was finished, Link pulled me aside to talk. "Hey princess. I've got an unusual task today. Would you care to tag along?"

"Might as well see what's so unusual about it" I replied. We walked the main road all the way down to the cabins. Link took my arm and led me off the road. "Are we going to the children's lodgings?"

"Yes we are. I have a favor to repay a friend."

As we got closer to the cabins, the young workers who lived there walked out to meet us. They were all wearing green which I found just charming. I inspected each one of them, absolutely enchanted. I love children. "Hello. Who are you all?" I asked cheerfully. Link watched me as though he had found out I was part Zora. Mentally, I rolled my eyes at his stupidity. A girl with bangs and blonde hair in two buns stepped forward.

"My name is Fado. These are the Know-It-All Brothers, and the Twins." She gestured to each one respectively. She listed off the names of a few others before a round faced red headed boy interrupted her.

"I am The Great Mido, boss of the Kokiri. You've come to see me haven't you. But why's Link here?"

"Mido" Link said as he stared the young child down.

"Link" Mido shot back. "You can go away now. You brought the new girl so your job is done, delivery boy."

Link scowled in distaste. "Contrary to what you think cucco brain, I have to talk with Saria. That's why Zelda is with me." Mido crossed his arms and turned his head away.

"I don't get why Saria even is friends with you. You're just a weird annoying chump."

"Oh Mido. Ignore him. You know how he acts Link" a voice came from behind Mido directed. Saria waltzed right up to the duo. Mido stared at her helplessly, begging for her attention. She did not even give him the time of day. "Oh hi Zelda. I didn't know you would be here" Saria said with a smile the instant she saw me.

"Link invited me to tag along on his unusual task" I explained to her.

"So you're showing off again?" Saria asked Link in a playful tone.

"Since when have I been known to show off?" he asked rascally. She opened her mouth and wagged her pink tongue at him.

"Saria, I've been dying to know why we are here" I finally admitted. She sighed. She turned around and pointed to the cabins.

"The saplings that grow around our homes have been suffering lately. I don't know what the problem is, but it's been like this for a week now. It seems as though something must be blocking their energy flow." Her interpretation was definitely interesting. I have never heard about the energies of a plant. Is it like the magic of Nayru that feeds the land? "The point is, we need Link to heal them with his ocarina."

"Ocarina? I didn't know you played" I stated with a hint of disbelief.

Link seemed to sense my skepticism for he said to me, "The ocarina is only one of the many instruments I can play. I'm skilled at all of them really."

"His ocarina is magic actually. If he plays a certain song, it could have special effects like summoning rain or sand" Saria continued. How intriguing. "Come on Link. Let's start already" Saria whined.

Link took out his fabled ocarina from his leather pouch. "I call this Minuet of Forest" he said to me. He tweeted practice notes a few times before beginning the melody. The notes were light enough so it seemed like they floated on the air. The tune had a peaceful feel to it. I imagined the minuet play through the forest as the branches of the trees swayed. When he finished playing, Link immediately kneeled to the ground to get a better look at the saplings. My mouth opened slightly in surprise at what I saw. The plants were healed! What's more, they actually looked taller.

"That-that's amazing" I whispered in awe.

"All in a day's work" Link replied cheekily.

"I guess that means we can leave" I said to him. Suddenly a small red head with a white headband took hold of my arm.

"Please don't go. We want you to stay longer. We could play dress up. Us Kokiri know how to make you look absolutely beautiful" she begged in a longing way. How could I say no to someone so cute?

"Alright. I'll remain a little while longer" I gave in.

"Wait a minute now-" Link started. Saria silenced him with an impish smirk.

"We'll pretty her up for you. You can let the boys take you." A bunch of the girls squealed and dragged me away to some remote corner of the forest leaving Link gaping in our wake.

They fanned over the grassy floor. The tall pine trees blocked out the sunlight casting a dark green light. I wasn't sure what they were looking for until Fado brought up a small pretty flower. Then all the others brought more. They ordered me to sit down. Saria braided my hair and put the flowers in it while the girls chattered about their life with the male Kokiris. It was genuinely pleasing to hear their stories. Goddesses know I'm going to have to do that a lot once I become ruler of Hyrule. Makes me wonder if I'll ever get to hear Link's story.

Once they finished, I was taken back to where Link was. As he came into view, I had to stifle a laugh when I saw him with decorative twigs in his hair. He had a sullen face that clearly expressed his annoyance. His eyes widened and his body grew still as I stepped forward.

"Do I look that silly?" I asked shyly. It takes him a moment to register what I said. He shook his head.

"N-no. Not at all. You look ravishing. The flowers really compliment you. Anything would. Wait, I mean..." I giggled at his awkwardness. Saria came to us and grinned.

"The Kokiri will be happy to perform for you love birds as long as Link plays the music for us." Link laughed and squeezed the petite girl.

"You planned all this didn't you? Of course I'll play."

With that, Link began to play a quick beat. Each Kokiri found a dance partner of the opposite gender and linked arms. Saria got a rather ecstatic Mido which she didn't seem overjoyed about. The dancers separated at a certain portion of the song and raised their hands. They twirled, they jumped, they bowed. I hummed along with the tune. If only such music was played at the court of the castle. Maybe then there would be more cheer. Link lowered the ocarina from his lips. He smiled at me with a smile so sincere I had to look away. I just tell myself that the love in his eyes was for the moment, the music.

"And that my lady is Saria's Song" Link tells me.

"She get's her own song?" I teased.

"Why, do you want one?"

"I already have my own. I'll teach it to you." I sang the ditty without any words which Link repeated on his instrument.

"What is the name of this lovely melody?"

"It's called Zelda's Lullaby. Literally. My nursemaid used to sing this to me every night before I went to sleep. It's been passed down through the royal family for generations."

"I guess this means I have to treat you more like a princess then before since you're so special" Link said as he kissed my hand. I uncharacteristically giggled and blushed. Link played my lullaby again as I leaned my head on his sturdy shoulder. I closed my eyes and thought of home, all the while snuggling into my protector on the ocarina.

 _ **And scene! I know that at the start I was rather snappy so I'll talk normally here. I thought it would be nice to have a chapter about Link's amazing ocarina playing and a chance for Saria/Link and Zelda to grow closer. I also wanted to bring in Mido for some future laughs, perhaps. I know that Minuet of Forest does not actually make plants grow, it takes you to the forest temple, but I really wanted to get a song that fit the theme so I just changed its powers. I'm gonna do that with the rest of the songs too. I forgot what else I wanted to say so you'll just have to wait until next chapter. Oh yeah, I have more inspiration for this again. Yay!**_


	8. Sworn Brothers

**_Sorry for not updating sooner. I had this dream that was really interesting that I wanted to record by writing it down. Unfortunately, it took a lot longer than I thought. And don't even get me started on how busy I was during the week. School began as a place to be educated and ended up being the place where I must spend 7 hours of my life everyday, plus homework! That's my little rant. Without further ado, the next chapter..._**

Chapter 8: Sworn Brothers

Link's POV

Zelda fell asleep on me. The lullaby actually made her fall asleep on me. There she was, resting on my shoulder, being so adorable that I just wanted to squeeze her. Wasn't going to do that though. Instead I picked her up, princess style of course, and carried her our cabin. Our cabin. And Groose's. The Kokiri children followed me all the way to the main road before turning on their tails. Saria said a special goodbye to me as she left. Bless her little heart. I settled Zelda on her bed, reluctantly letting go. I went to bed myself and snoozed until morning.

Later while I was chewing on my eggs thoughtfully during breakfast, a maid stood up on an open space on the table and waved her arms.

"Excuse me everyone! The mistress would like to see you all at the right side of the big house again. Please go there as soon as you are finished with your meal. That is all." Another trip to the stage; What gives?

"Perhaps another guest will be coming. I hope that they won't be as clingy as Ruto" Zelda huffed. A smirk grew across my face.

"What happens if they are? Will you try to defend me from their advances?" Zelda glared at me with a thinning mouth.

"Since when did you get so silver-tongued?"

"I seem to have learned a thing or two from my princess." How strangely satisfying it was seeing her roll her eyes.

Malon was waiting for the farm hands on top of the stage. She was her usual cheery self, tapping her foot in excitement. She made a thumbs up sign as I came in with Zelda. Naturally I returned it. She began her speech with hidden fervor.

"Hello everybody. I'm so proud of all of you for your wonderful behavior last night. There was no rudeness, everyone was obedient, the place was prepared in time; Princess Ruto must be feeling amazing right now after her stay. So, with that in mind, I want you to get ready for a second round of Hyrulian royalty. My father's trusted partner, Ingo, had unfortunately missed the arrival of our dear Zelda. However, he has been spending this time picking up our next guest. Who might this be you ask? He is Darunia, Patriarch to the noble Gorons who live on Death Mountain. He will be making his grand entrance tomorrow with Ingo in tow. I want Lon Lon Ranch to look as presentable to him as it was for Princess Ruto. Alright? Ready, set, go!"

As you can probably tell, the rest of the day was spent getting Lon Lon Ranch nice and "ready" for Darunia as possible. Nothing exciting there. The sun quickly made its way over the horizon signaling the end of the waking hours. As exhausted as I was today, I was rather eager to see the ruler of the Gorons. I had heard stories about them; they were the strongest of the races physically, able to carry large boulders without breaking a sweat. The fact that they live on a sometimes active volcano proved that they were a force to be reckoned with. I hope the farm doesn't get wrecked.

The following day, Malon assembled the ranchers in the same way as the time Ruto came.

"Places everyone" Malon instructed. A small figure trudged up the dirt road. As it came closer, it was easier to see that it was two figures, one being much larger than the other. I recognized Ingo walking in the front, looking positively exhausted and cross.

"I did the job. I'm going to get some milk. Nothing to drink on that forsaken mountain" Ingo said to Talon, practically radiating waves of sweat and crabbiness. I don't think having a mustache as bushy as his lightened any of the burden.

"Go ahead. You deserve a break. Have a nap if you need to. It always makes me feel better" Talon replied in good nature. Ingo grumbled but continued on his way. Malon chuckled at their exchange and then turned back to the matter at hand.

Darunia was a very tall, yellow skinned man. He had a wild mane of dirty blonde hair on his face and at the back of his head. His eyes were a dark violet and his cheeks had two white marks on both sides. Darunia was enormous, with a very round stomach and brawny arms. His tattooed arms, although in a resting position, nearly touched his feet which surprisingly had no shoes on. He wore a skin matching sleeveless shirt and what I think are the smallest shorts known to mankind. His smile exuded confidence.

"How do you do Sir Darunia" Malon greeted.

"Just Darunia is okay small one" he boomed back.

"Was the trip difficult coming down the mountain?"

"Maybe for that scrawny Ingo of yours but not for the big boss of the Gorons." He laughed in his thunderous voice. My ears began to ring a little. Malon chuckled nervously.

"That's good. I think. Anyways, would you care to come inside?" Darunia nodded. He walked past me and stopped halfway there.

"What do you have there?" he asked. It was intimidating being talked to like a wee child.

"I-it's an ocarina" I stuttered.

"An instrument! That's wonderful! Play me something!" My heart stopped. This overeager, giant of a man was asking me, no, commanding me to perform for him. I couldn't think of anything at that moment. Now he's going to think I'm an empty-minded dunce. Oh no oh no oh no!

Something tugged at my sleeve.

Saria's voice whispered in my ear, "Play my song." I'll try, if I can still remember the notes. I launched right into the melody. Right then and there, Darunia started dancing. Saying he was bad would be an understatement. He was awful! He flailed his arms everywhere and kicked up dust with his feet.

"What a hot beat!" He went on one leg, flexed his muscles, and went in every direction. He grunted like a gorilla trying to make a statement. I backed away from this thing that would probably kill at close contact. Finally I finished the last part and he stopped his hopping.

"Hey! What a nice tune. I could get down to that every day. You're great! Let's hang out. Hey! You can give me a tour. Bring someone along if you like." I stared at him who grinned obliviously. I waaaaass going to thank Saria for the song choice but now I might not. Or really just thank her for getting me into this mess.

"Uh..." My eyes trailed the crowd. I made out Zelda near the end of the line. "Can Zelda come with us?" I asked as I pointed to her. Darunia squinted in the sunlight.

"Sure! Anyone named Zelda is fine with me" he said. Of course he'd be fine with someone named Zelda; she _is_ the princess. Zelda seemed to sense our discussion since she walked up to us and bowed.

"You want Link and I to give you a tour of Lon Lon Ranch" she restated in a matter-of-fact way. Darunia appeared to have gotten the idea and nodded. She turned around and headed for the main road, leading Darunia and me also.

I ran ahead to catch up with her.

"Hey. Where should we take him first?" Zelda glanced at me as though she were perplexed by such an obvious question.

"I figured we would show him the crops and animals, excluding the horses. We don't know how he'll react to them since Ruto had never seen one and was spooked. Then we can take him to the Kokiri's quarters."

"Okay, not a bad plan."

"I never have a bad plan."

"What are you talking about?" Darunia griped from the back.

"Nothing important" Zelda answered.

It was a short walk to the farm land. Darunia looked on in amazement.

"This is the most land for food I've ever seen! What a view!" He inspected a nearby seedling with utmost care. I guess he's more of a gentle giant. "Such a green sprout! This one will grow into an extraordinary plant, I'm sure of it. It reminds me of my son. He's still quite itty-bitty but he'll grow into a strong and brave Goron! He's my son after all!" I smiled weakly at him, more in confusion than anything. Zelda nodded absentmindedly.

Darunia started blabbering on about his son who apparently didn't have a name yet for some special Goron reason. I tried to listen but eventually started tuning out when he listed the wonderful qualities of the rocks they eat. I mindlessly followed Zelda as she led us to who knows where. Wait a minute, I know this tree. She's taking him to our special place!

"What are you doing?! Why are you taking him here?" I hissed to her.

"He deserves to see something memorable after his long walk down Death Mountain" she replied calmly.

"But that site's special" I complained. She frowned; I crossed my arms. Zelda suddenly relaxed and looked up at me. She leaned forward and brought a hand to my cheek. Time froze around me.

"Can you please just let him up for me? It will only be a one time thing?" she asked quietly. My mind was pretty fuzzy so it was no wonder I agreed to her plea.

Zelda reached the top of the hill before Darunia and I. When Darunia got there, he stared at the view in stupefaction. The smile on his face made it worth allowing him to come.

"There's the castle... And my mountain... And that village below it. This is magnificent! I'm glad you showed me this." Zelda stood close to him. She nodded at his words. I know I shouldn't be jealous of a much older man than me, but I didn't like how close they were.

"A much better view of Hyrule here than from the castle, huh princess?" I said with a smirk as I walked up to her.

"Princess?" Darunia said confused.

"It's a pet name he's adopted. Because of my namesake. And because I've lived in the castle for a while."

"What if you really are the princess?" I teased.

"If I was, I would make you my servant for all of eternity" she retaliated.

"I'd like to see you try."

"Oh yeah? Come here then." Zelda rolled up her sleeves and tapped her foot impatiently.

"Ho ho! Calm down. Can't have you hurting each other when I am around. I'd just get the blame" Darunia said, realizing how it would reflect on him. Zelda and I exchanged a look and relented.

Zelda's POV

After our little spat, Link, Darunia, and I watched the sun set over the horizon. The sky began to darken. Link suggested we go back to the big house. We agreed and started on our way.

"Zelda, may I speak to you for a moment" Darunia asked. I complied and hung back.

"I know who you really are your highness." My eyes widened at his statement.

"How did you find out?! If you don't mind me asking that is" I asked.

"Your own name was what betrayed you, and that you lived in the castle. Also when Link called you princess and you didn't even flinch or blush, almost as if you were used to it. Not even that. You match the description of the Princess Zelda to the dot." I turned my head away.

"I guess that does make it obvious. I imagine that it won't take long for everyone else to put the pieces together."

"I wouldn't worry about it your majesty. I only figured it out because I knew ahead of time the information I know now. Most of these simpleminded peasants have never heard about what you look like. As Link keeps his mouth shut, no one will think it." I smiled pathetically for a princess.

"Thank you" was all I could say.

We continued on in silence, eventually coming to the big house. Malon greeted us ahead in the main road.

"Thank you for having me little one, but I'll be hitting the road from here" Darunia told her.

"B-but! You can't go! You just got here today!"

"I have to get to the Gorons sooner than later. Besides, I need to walk off a big meal like that. I only took so long to get here because that man you sent for me took forever! Now I can go let my Goron self run free! Before I go, I need to tell you something Link. I like you kid! How's about you and I become sworn brothers. No ceremony involved. So... brother! Stay with Zelda and keep her safe! Zelda, Link is someone you can trust, don't forget!" With that, Darunia laughed with the force of a lion, and ran off into the distance.

Link and Malon retired to bed, exhausted with the events of the day. I stayed rooted to my spot for a long time.

"What a weird guy. How could anyone be that open?" a voice remarked. I turned around and saw an imp creature that tugged at my memory from the person I met so many nights ago.

"Are you the one I met a few nights ago? What are you doing here?! Somebody can see you!" I whispered furiously.

"Psh! No one looks in the dark anymore. And yes, I am, or was. Anyway, what's with this Darunia fellow? He's huge. I mean his muscles were as big as watermelons! Not to mention that fat stomach that just hangs there. And how yellow he was, though I'm not one to judge, being black and grey. What I really can't believe was that he made Link his sworn brother right off the bat. I could never trust anyone that fast."

This was a lot for me to process, so I wasn't thinking so straight when I said, "You trusted me enough to talk to me."

"That's because you're special. I was able to sense that from just a few feet away." I took a step away from her. Does she know that I'm the princess then?

"How interesting. I'm going to bed. Goodnight strange creature. I hope you'll reveal who you are to me one day."

"Good bye. Maybe you'll tell me who you are too" she said with a sneaky smile and flew away.

 ** _Ha ha... finally finished. I realize that I made the characters care more about Darunia's arrival than Princess Ruto's. I might have to do something about that. Later though, when I finish the story. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter; I think my writing is getting better. Isn't that great?_**


End file.
